Rigoletto
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)
1. Stormy Night

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: Hi! I'm back for another story that has little to nothing to do with the rest of my outlined stories. :D I've always thought the relationship between Cedric and Sofia reminded me of another one: the one between Mr. Ribaldi and Bonnie from _Rigoletto_ , an old but wonderful movie. If you've never watched it before, I _highly_ recommend it. It's beautiful and breathtaking, ahead of its time in terms of compassion and acceptance. In fact, you can easily find it online to watch—just make sure it's the 1993 version. My story will be loosely based on the movie, but naturally a lot of it will be altered to fit the _Sofia the First_ universe. And this is another "Read Me a Story" scenario, which I've come to enjoy! Hope you like it. :)

A/N 2: Also, this is technically a "crossover" since Elena is going to be mentioned as a minor character in here, but since I only borrowed her for a scene or two, I figured…eh. Lol. I'll just leave it as a STF story.

*Story*

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

A loud crack of thunder pounded through the air, shaking the ground and castle alike. It had come immediately following a streak of brilliant lightning that etched itself across the sky, brightening the surrounding areas momentarily before plunging the kingdom into darkness again.

Sofia shivered and observed the weather through Cedric's window. Thankfully, it was closed, but it was still intimidating to her. The workshop was illuminated with several candles, providing much-needed light as they continued their task.

They'd been studying for Sofia's upcoming sorcery exam and demonstration, which required a great deal of concentration and dedication. Needless to say, they weren't having much luck at the moment.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Cedric suggested as he jumped lightly at the next clap of thunder. "I can't even concentrate with all this racket."

Sofia nodded and gathered her items together, pushing her books back into her bag. "Thanks for helping me so far, Mr. Cedric," she said with a smile. "I guess nature just has other plans right now."

He chuckled. "Indeed. Come, I'll take you back to your room." He grabbed a candle and ushered the girl out the door and down his stairs. Along the way, he listened to the whistling of the wind and the pounding of the rain. "This weather is rather peculiar."

"I'll say. It was nice and sunny this afternoon." She shook her head. "Weather is weird."

They arrived at her room, and Sofia pushed her door open only to see the room completely dark. She frowned in concern. "Mr. Cedric…"

"I'm right here. I'll get you a candle lit before I leave." He followed her inside. While she dropped her bag onto her floor and crawled onto her bed, he located a spare candle and lit it with his wand. Muttering a soft spell, he managed to allow the flame to encompass more of the room so that they could both see better. "There you are. Nice and bright—well, bright _er_ , anyway."

Sofia smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

"Hmm. Oh, before I go, I found something you'll probably enjoy." He waved his wand once, and a book dropped onto the princess's bed. "I know how much you enjoy books. My mother actually had a copy of this, and I'd read the story many years ago. It's quite good."

She gasped. " _Rigoletto_? My mom used to read this story to me when I was younger." She laughed when he gave her a humored look. "Yeah, I know… We read a lot of stories, didn't we?"

"Indeed. Well, regardless, I hope you enjoy it as much the next time reading it as you did the first."

Sofia nodded as she flipped through the pages, a smile forming on her lips. "You know, Mr. Cedric…" She glanced out her window before looking back at him. "This story wouldn't be that hard to manipulate…"

The sorcerer folded his arms and gave her a pointed look. He knew where this was going.

She grinned. "And it's not _that_ late…" She then pouted, the switch of her face nearly comical. "And this weather is scary…"

"You want me to read it to you, don't you?" He sighed when she nodded excitedly. "Very well… Why can't I ever say no to you?"

"Because I'm your favorite," she responded cheerfully as she moved over and allowed him room to sit and lean against the headboard. "And admit it: you like the stories just as much as I do."

"Hm. Next time, _I_ get to select a story, and _you_ shall be reading it. Agreed?"

Sofia giggled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric. I think you'll like the ideas I have."

"Don't I always?" He held the book before them so that they both could see, the pages visible thanks to the enhanced candle. "Right then. _Once upon a time, long ago, in a kingdom so far away that you wouldn't believe it existed, there lived a man named Rigoletto…_ "

To be continued…

Order of chapters:

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

Chapter 2: A Dreamer's Wish

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Mentor

Chapter 4: They Don't See

Chapter 5: Triumph and Incursion

Chapter 6: Rigoletto


	2. A Dreamer's Wish

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I just wanted to set up the main scene, showing what's going on in the "present day" versus the story-telling aspect. In this chapter, you'll see basically exactly what the title says: a wish. :) Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 2: A Dreamer's Wish

 _A few years ago…_

Rigoletto, a well-respected sorcerer of master caliber, lived and practiced his art of magic in a little-known kingdom. He was admired by all, especially those closest to him: his assistant and his closest and dearest friend, a kind-hearted princess with a soft spot for the sorcerer. With the love and attention from these two in his life, Rigoletto believed he could conquer the world of magic easily.

Unfortunately, one day tragedy struck when an evil entity attacked their kingdom and destroyed their lives forever. Ultimately, the three friends were the only survivors and managed to escape, seeking out a new kingdom to inhabit and rebuild their lives. However, the experience had changed Rigoletto's perspective on people: he now trusted few if any. He didn't understand the concept of happiness; it turned his heart cold and guarded, even often from his two closest companions.

As they settled down in a new kingdom, the weary sorcerer's friends realized something. Rigoletto's bitterness had caused him to seem rather harsh and ugly with others. It was as if a curse had been placed on him, causing him anguish and despair. Only a truly kind and caring soul would be able to change his perspective, but it would certainly not be easy… Then again, most things worth fighting for rarely were.

 _Current Day_

"Hey, North Star? Me again…" A young girl named Sofia sighed as she stared out the window of her small cottage that she and her family lived in. It was quaint yet comfortable and full of love. They didn't exactly have much in their current situation, but they had each other. She continued her star gazing as she spoke quietly. "I know I make this wish a lot, but it's really the one thing I want more than anything else." She sighed, leaning her head into her hands. "I really want to be great at magic. I've been practicing since I was little, and every year I try my hardest at the Young Magic Wielders Competition, but…I can never beat that girl Lucinda. Of course, her being a witch probably gives her an advantage, but still…"

She shrugged thoughtfully as she sat up straighter. She felt like the star was listening to her in some way. But that was silly, wasn't it? "Even if I don't beat Lucinda this year…or next year…or _ever_ , I just wish…someone would understand how much this means and actually encourage me or even help me. There's got to be someone out there who loves magic as much as I do." She glanced back toward her sleeping siblings James and Amber, who were oblivious to the world (as evidenced by James's loud snoring). She smiled softly before looking up at the star once more. "I know I won't find that person here in my own family, but still… Maybe one day, right?" She yawned before leaving the window sill and walking back to the bed she shared with Amber, lying down and pulling the covers over herself and willing herself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the family, the North Star shimmered brightly for a few seconds before returning to normal.

 _Wish granted._

The next morning, Sofia awoke before the rest of her family and moved about quickly, dressing for the day and preparing her materials. She was up against the only other magic enthusiast in the kingdom (Lucinda) today, and she was anxious to see the results. Sure, Lucinda always won, but she'd been practicing much harder this year. Maybe she stood a chance!

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia knocked on their door. "The competition is in an hour!"

"Okay, Sofia," her mother's groggy voice replied from the other side of the door. "We're coming."

Sofia squealed in excitement before rushing over and shaking awake her siblings. "James, Amber, get up! It's almost time!"

"Agh," James whined as he opened his eyes. "I was having a dream about a big bowl of ice cream, Sof."

"That's nothing," Amber replied as she sat up, trying to tame her messy hair. "I had a dream I was riding on a unicorn!"

"Hah, ice cream versus unicorns," the boy returned with a grin. "Classic."

Within the hour, the family of five arrived at the competition in their small village. There was a surprising turn out for only two contestants.

Miranda, Sofia's mother, placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can do it, Sofia," she enthused. "Don't even worry about the outcome. Just enjoy yourself."

"I will, Mom."

"Go show that Lucinda what real magic looks like," Roland, her father, added with a cheesy grin.

The girl giggled. "Okay, Dad. I'll do my best!" She grabbed her wand from her pocket and hurried off to her designated spot.

"Well, well, well," a sugary voice teased as a purple-clad girl floated down on her broomstick. "My only competition arrives at last."

Despite feeling a little intimidated, Sofia smiled pleasantly. "Hi, Lucinda. Good luck with the competition."

Lucinda just smiled lazily. "Luck? Sofia, I don't need luck—not when I've got magic on my side." She grinned widely when the announcer stepped forward. "Try not to choke!" She then flew off toward her own designated spot.

"Grr," the other girl grumbled under her breath. "Even when I try to be nice, she has to turn everything around and be mean to me. I'll never understand that."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began pleasantly, "welcome to our annual Young Magic Wielders Competition. This year we have…our usual two candidates." He gestured between the two. "Miss Lucinda and Miss Sofia, both of our very own village of Dunwiddie. Girls, upon the count of three, you'll both recite the spell to make _this_ —" He held up two different bananas. "—bounce high into the air."

Sofia beamed. "I know that spell!" She hummed happily as the man placed the banana on the ground before her before doing the same for Lucinda. "Oh, this is much easier than I thought."

Lucinda smirked as she noticed the auburn-haired girl's seemingly confident smile. "Don't celebrate too soon, princess. We still have two other challenges after this."

The man counted to three, and both girls recited their spell at the same time.

" _Bounciglius_!"

Both bananas began bouncing equally as well, much to the onlookers' surprise. Usually Lucinda would do even marginally better than Sofia, but both girls seemed to be matched this time around.

"Very good. Wands reset and wait for your next command." The man used his own wand to rid the area of the bananas before placing a red book in front of each girl. "Your next task is to change the color of your books to green. Wait for my count."

Sofia had a minor panic moment. She couldn't remember the spell for color changing! Glancing upward, she seemed to seek an answer from the floating clouds before gasping. "I remember," she whispered happily. She lifted her wand as the man counted once more.

" _Mutata viridi_ ," Sofia declared, changing the book to green successfully. She laughed happily.

Meanwhile, Lucinda pointed her own wand and stated, "By witch's decree, you now shall be green!" And thus the book was now green.

The announcer chuckled. "Two different spells, yet they both wielded the same results. Interesting, right?"

"Not really," Amber yawned before sighing as James nudged her.

"We're here for Sofia's moral support, right?" the boy urged his twin. "So start moraling!"

"You mean supporting?"

"That too! Go, Sof!" A rounded of shushes found their way to James's ears, and he blushed lightly in embarrassment as he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Sofia smiled gratefully toward her brother before nodding. She looked at Lucinda, who just rolled her eyes and twirled her wand once. "Mm…"

"And our last test today, young ladies, is the vanishing spell. Simply aim your wands at one of the boulders in front of you—thank you, Henri and Francois, for your assistance with those—and make them disappear. Ready?"

The girls nodded affirmatively and lifted their wands.

"One, two, three!"

" _Disappear-o_!" " _Disappoint-o_!"

Lucinda's boulder vanished, while Sofia's simply cracked in half and fell over.

The crowd gasped.

Lucinda started laughing. "Disappoint-o, indeed! Whoever heard of that kind of spell? Must be a subconscious thing." She grinned as the announcer handed her the winning trophy. "Face it, Sofia. You'll never match up to me. Leave the magic to the witches and warlocks of the land, huh?" Still laughing, she turned and left as the crowd dispersed.

"Sofia, what happened?" Roland asked kindly as he walked up to the downtrodden girl.

The auburn-haired child turned and hugged her father tightly, sniffling. "I tried, Dad… I really did, but I'm no match for Lucinda. She's right."

Roland stroked her hair gently. "She may have been born with the gift of magic, but you were born with the heart for it. As much as I'll never understand your interest in it, I'd never deter you from it."

Sofia smiled as she looked up at him. "What are you saying, Dad?"

James grinned and struck a dramatic pose. "He's saying just try harder and beat that little witch at her own game next time!"

Miranda chuckled as she gathered the family together and they began walking. "All right, everyone. Who's for some late breakfast?"

"Ooh, goldenberry pancakes sound really good right about now," Amber suggested.

Roland nodded. "I agree."

Miranda laughed. "You would. Goldenberry pancakes it is."

James nudged Sofia as they walked. "Cheer up, Sof. You'll do better next time."

Sofia smiled at her brother. "Thanks, James."

"Sofia!"

The girl turned and gasped in surprise as her best friend, Vivian, plowed into her and gave her a hug. "Vivian! You made it." She looked toward the dark-haired girl. "So…you saw?"

"I saw Lucinda gloating about how 'perfect' her spells are," the taller girl stated with a sigh. "I'm sorry you have to put up with her and her negativity."

"I don't believe Lucinda is all bad. I think there's a good little witch in her somewhere just waiting to be set free."

The girl giggled at her friend's reasoning and began walking with her as they caught up to Sofia's family again. "Always looking on the bright side, as usual."

James glanced toward the girls and grinned when he saw the addition. "Vivian."

"James."

Sofia rolled her eyes good naturedly before smiling and following them.

After breakfast, the four kids begged Miranda to take them on a walk near the mountains, like they always did on pleasant days like this. She agreed as Roland decided to get some work around the house done.

As they ventured a bit farther from the village and to the other side of the mountain, they came across a curious sight.

"Hey, isn't that the Merlin Mansion?" James asked as he pointed toward a looming building in the distance.

It was situated on the side of the mountain, overlooking the expanse of the kingdom. From the chimney was a steady stream of smoke, suggesting that someone had a fire going. The windows were illuminated with light.

"Yeah," Sofia added. "It's usually abandoned… Someone sure fixed it up in a hurry."

"I'll say," Miranda murmured. "It was empty just yesterday." She looked up when she heard a roll of thunder. "All right, kids. Looks like our good weather is going away. We need to head back. Vivian, we'll walk you to your house."

She laughed nervously. "You don't have to do that. I can make it home okay."

"Don't be silly," Sofia stated. "It's been a while since we've seen Mr. Marcus and Mrs. Cecily anyway."

Vivian sighed. "O-Okay… If you really want to."

Amber nudged James lightly, getting his attention. She nodded toward the dark-haired girl and gave the boy a questioning look. Seeing him merely shrug, she shook her head. Something wasn't quite right.

Sofia and her family arrived at Vivian's house and watched as she hurried toward her door. "Bye, Vivian!" Sofia called with a smile.

Vivian waved before seeing the door open before her. "Dad?" she asked in curiosity, not used to seeing him home so early. Usually he was out looking for work.

Marcus nodded before ushering her inside. "You're late. Your mother has lunch ready, and we've been waiting for you." He nodded toward Miranda and the kids. "Thanks, Miranda."

"Any time, Marcus."

Vivian sighed and walked inside as her father followed her.

Sofia frowned before taking her mother's hand. "Why is Mr. Marcus so grumpy, Mom? He used to be so nice."

"He lost his job a few months ago, and he's a bit stressed about how he's going to take care of his family. Or at least that's what your father told me."

"He shouldn't take it out on Vivian," Amber remarked firmly with a frown. "It isn't right."

"I know, Amber. Don't be too quick to judge though. We don't know how we would react if we were in his shoes. Just remember that everyone has some good in them—even Mr. Marcus still. One day things will improve. You'll see."

Sofia smiled at her mother's encouraging words and nodded. She was right. Things seemed a bit dismal now and the weather was stormy, but even after the heaviest storm the sunshine still seeped through again.

The next day was nice and sunny again. A rather boisterous man named Magnus was sitting with his neighbor Cecily, Vivian's mother, and discussing some strange goings-on he'd seen about the village.

"I'm telling you, Cecily," Magnus began dramatically, gesturing grandly as he told his story, "weird things are happening around here. Things have gone missing. Random zaps of _things_ just go flying around. Some people are getting hurt and don't even see it coming."

"What do you think is causing it?" the dark-haired woman asked, her eyes tired yet full of concern. It was enough dealing with her husband's lack of work issues, but now adding yet another thing on top of it? _Fantastic_.

"I don't think it's a _what_. I think it's a _who_. And when I find out who's causing so much trouble, I'm going to deal with him personally."

Meanwhile, in a local shop the villagers shared, a man named Slickwell was stocking his supplies and humming pleasantly. He turned when a blonde woman walked inside. "Ah, good morning, Miss Nettle. You're looking lovely this morning."

"Can it with the flattery, Slicky," she said firmly, folding her arms. She then floated off the ground with her wings—seeing as she was in fact a fairy—and attempted an intimidation method on the brown-haired man. "What are you up to?"

He blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean? …And could you stop hovering over me like that? It's unnerving."

Blue eyes glared into his. "Good. I'll have you know, magic is nothing to mess around with. Sure, you know a few spells. Good for you. But if you start misusing it, people are going to get hurt, or worse: suspicious. I won't have it said that Miss Nettle is conspiring to cause trouble. Not this time anyway."

Slickwell laughed. "Relax, Nettle. No one suspects anything. And besides, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong or dangerous."

She put her hands on her hips. "You stole lollipops from two children yesterday, knocked Baileywick down when he was serving tea to his guests, and overcooked the pheasant at supper. That's uncalled for!"

"The pheasant?"

" _All_ of it, perhaps?" She withdrew her wand and pointed it at him. "Stop misusing magic. Don't forget that there are those of us more powerful than you around here, and I'm not about to have them outlawing magic because of the likes of you. For example, there's a sorcerer who's just moved into the mansion on the side of the mountain."

"Ah, yes, this 'Cedric the Sensational' as I've heard him described. Seems a tad ghastly for a name, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled as she glared at him. "What?"

"You're not listening, Slickwell. Don't you ever take things seriously?"

"Only when they benefit me. But tell me, what do you know of this newcomer sorcerer anyway?"

"He's wealthy, he's powerful, and he's reclusive. No one knows much else about him."

"Hmm, I wonder why…" He frowned in thought before shrugging. "Guess we'll know when the time is right. Now, away with you, Miss Nettle. Go hover over someone else."

"Grr, just do as I told you and stop messing around with magic before you do something you'll regret." She huffed and turned, storming out of his store.

Slickwell rolled his eyes and returned to his work. Like he was going to take orders from a _fairy_.

Sofia laughed as she raced her dad through the trees and up the side of the mountain. "Hurry, Dad!" she called playfully. "I'm going to beat you!"

"I concede," Roland panted as he finally caught up with her. "Whew, you're fast for such a little girl."

"I'm not that little! I'm growing an inch every little while, Mom said. Soon I'll be as tall as you!"

"Hmm. Maybe." He glanced up as they walked on, noticing the mansion his family had discussed previously. "I see what you were talking about. It does look a lot better. And there must be someone living there…"

"We should go welcome them!" Sofia took off running toward the mansion without a second thought.

Roland gasped. "Sofia, wait!" He chased after her and finally caught up to her just as she'd knocked on the door. "Sofia, we can't just go knocking on peoples' doors like that. It might be seen as rude or intrusive."

"We're just saying hi, Dad. Nothing rude about that." She smiled up at him and then gasped when the door opened, revealing a taller brown-haired man with a monocle resting against his face. "Um, hi?"

"May I help you?" he asked.

"My daughter knocked before I could get to her. She just wanted to greet our new neighbors, but we're sorry if we disturbed you," Roland added.

The man looked between both of them before chuckling lightly. "It's all right. Actually, come inside, please. The master and I were just sitting down to tea." He ushered them inside.

"Master?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Greylock. I'm sort of the head of the household—as in I quite literally do everything my master is too lazy to do." He glanced around quickly before putting a finger playfully over his lips. "Shh. Don't tell him I told you that."

The girl giggled. "I'm Sofia. This is my dad Roland. We're from the village of Dunwiddie, right on the other side of the mountain."

"Ah, lovely. And would you two care for some tea?"

Roland waved one hand. "Oh, it's all right. We—"

" _Greylock_! What is taking so long with my tea?!"

Sofia looked rather startled. "Who was that?"

Greylock sighed. "My master… Um, stay right here. I shall return." He picked up a steaming cup and vanished behind a sliding door.

The father and daughter exchanged glances before looking back toward the door expectantly.

A few minutes later, Greylock reappeared, looking rather disappointed. "Eh, I'm afraid the master is in a…bad mood. He doesn't wish to have visitors, so I suppose I'll have to ask you both to leave. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine," Roland insisted. "We didn't mean to intrude."

Sofia seemed a bit sad before something caught her eye. She gasped and hurried over to an open box in the center of the room. "Is this…a wand? Like a real, legitimate, hand-crafted wand?"

Greylock seemed impressed. "Indeed it is, young one. It's my master's family wand, passed from father to father for generations now."

"He's a sorcerer?" she guessed with sparkling eyes.

"Quite a wonderful sorcerer. He loves magic—"

"But not nearly as much as I love my privacy," a voice interrupted as the sliding door opened, a purple-clad man stepping forward, a purple wand clutched in his hand. He glared at the visitors before turning his glare to Greylock. "I see you pick and choose what you hear, Greylock."

"Now Master Cedric, don't be hasty…"

"Hasty? Oh, no, dear Greylock: you have yet to see _hasty_." He blinked and looked down as he felt a tug on his robe. He noticed the young girl there, her blue eyes peering into his brown ones. "Yes?"

"Are you really a sorcerer?" she asked in awe.

Cedric blinked a few times before folding his arms. "Indeed I am, though I fail to see why that should matter."

"I love magic! I just think it's the greatest thing ever, and when I meet someone who actually knows it, I get super excited. You're officially one of the most awesome people I've ever met, and I don't even know you!"

Roland stepped forward to stop his daughter's rambling, but Cedric held one hand out gently to stop him.

"What's your name, little one?" Cedric asked curiously.

"I'm Sofia. This is my dad Roland. We're from the village."

"Sofia…" He twirled his wand slowly. "You like magic, you say. Are you a witch?"

"Huh? No…"

"A sorceress?"

"No again."

"A magic wielder of any sort, naturally and by birth?"

Sofia lowered her head. "I'm just a normal, average girl from the village who loves magic and wants to be able to do something wonderful with it…maybe help others."

Greylock smiled fondly, as did Roland.

Cedric stared at the girl in wonder before sheathing his wand. "I see." He glanced toward the girl's father. "I want her to come train with me three days a week."

Roland seemed confused. "I'm sorry?"

"This girl has a passion for magic. Is she good? Who knows? But such enthusiasm must not be wasted."

"She has school."

Sofia looked between them. "I could train after school, right?"

Cedric nodded. "If you wish. I promise no harm will befall her. Two hours a day, three days a week."

"Please, Dad?" Sofia pleaded.

Roland knew how much this meant to his daughter. If she could train with a legitimate sorcerer and learn magic the way she was meant to, she could possibly do wonderful things with it in the future. How amazing would that be? Still, he had his reservations, especially after the initial meeting with the sorcerer. Still… "Very well. But let's call this a trial basis; I reserve the right to stop her lessons if I feel uncomfortable."

"As you wish," Cedric agreed.

Sofia giggled. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Cedric. Can we start tomorrow?"

He finally gave her a small smile. "Indeed, Sofia. Till tomorrow then." He watched them leave and shut the door behind them, and then he turned toward Greylock. "Are you _sure_ she's the one?"

"How can she not be? You heard her. She _loves_ magic. She's enthusiastic and innocently curious about everything. Maybe if you weren't so melancholy all the time, you'd see that clearly."

Cedric shot his assistant a look. "You're forgetting your place, Greylock."

"At least I didn't forget my humanity," he mumbled under his breath as Cedric turned and left the room. Sighing in frustration, he went back to his chores.

Cedric shut the door to his sitting room and walked up to a portrait of himself, Greylock, and a girl with long brown hair. They were all smiling happily. He sighed. "Elena, I promise you, I'll do my best with this girl…but I make no promises that I will change. After all…people make it so very easy not to trust them. It's going to take something incredibly special to reverse that. Truth be told, the heart can only take so much disappointment…"

To be continued…


	3. An Unlikely Mentor

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: Here's chapter three! Also, I know some things may seem a bit confusing right now, but things will begin to make more sense as the story progresses. There's a bit of mystery to some of the circumstances, so just hang in there. ;) Thanks to all for the feedback and kind words. I truly appreciate it all!

*Story*

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Mentor

"You met a sorcerer?" James and Amber echoed simultaneously as they interrogated their younger sister that evening.

"Yes," Sofia gushed with a bright smile. "It was awesome to finally meet a real sorcerer up close. I mean, of course I've read all about Merlin and others like him, but I never dreamed I'd get to meet one." She sat down to the table with the rest of her family as they prepared to eat their supper. "His name is Mr. Cedric, and he's going to be training me in magic."

Miranda gave Roland a side glance, smirking as she realized he was attempting to avoid eye contact. "Is that so?" she asked somewhat sarcastically. "Isn't that nice? Rollie, did you have something to do with this?"

"Oh, believe me, Miranda," he began as he looked toward her again, "I had very _little_ to do with this decision. This was all your daughter."

"I think it sounds neat," James said as he grabbed a roll from a basket. "You'd get to learn some real magic, the coolest ever I'm guessing, and then you'll beat Lucinda in that competition next year for sure! I say go for it, Sof!"

Sofia smiled in appreciation as they continued eating and conversing. She let her mind wander as the evening progressed. She wondered what sorts of lessons Cedric would teach her. She wondered if he was really as recluse as he seemed to be. She wondered many things, obviously…so much so that she got completely caught up in her thoughts, and her siblings had to bring her back to reality.

"Sofia?" Amber's voice cut through, the blonde's tone somewhat annoyed. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Sofia blinked out of her daze and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Amber. I was thinking."

"Hmm… Anyway, like I was saying…"

Everything carried on as usual before the family finally called it an evening and retired to bed.

Sofia woke early the next morning and excitedly bustled about her room, finding items she believed would be necessary for any magic lesson: her training wand, a spell book, and a few other items. She put all of her necessities in a bag and draped it over her shoulder as she proceeded to head toward the front door.

"Ready?" Roland inquired as he walked up beside the girl.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what I'll be learning today." She hummed happily and followed her father out the door. She stopped walking as a thought crossed her mind. "Dad?"

Roland turned to his daughter and looked at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"Do you think Mr. Cedric has any friends?"

The man blinked at her inquiry. He wasn't expecting that… "Why do you ask, Sofia?"

She shrugged. "I'm just curious. He has his servant with him, but he just seems kind of…I don't know…lonely, I guess." She began walking again and matched his pace as they ventured toward their destination.

"Well, I'm not sure, but sometimes grownups tend to keep to themselves a bit more than children. You and your brother and sister are all so full of life and enjoy spending time together and with others, but sometimes, unfortunately, as people grow older…we find ourselves keeping company with ourselves instead of others. …Does that make sense?"

Sofia frowned thoughtfully before sighing. "Grownups never make sense."

Roland chuckled. "I agree. We're a mystery, I suppose." He held out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted and swung back and forth playfully. "Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't…hmm." He thought the best way to state his query before shrugging lightly. "Don't expect…too much from these lessons, all right?" He held up his free hand to her as she began to speak. "Just… Look, I know how much you want to learn more about magic, Sofia, and I do hope you succeed. However, we don't know much about this Cedric person, and I just don't want you getting your hopes up if it's not everything you'd hoped for."

Sofia considered vocally disagreeing, but instead she sighed and nodded. Seemed to her that not only did grownups become more introverted—they also seemed to expect very little from the world sometimes. She hoped she remained optimistic when she was older. It seemed so lonely not having that frame of mind.

They arrived at the mansion and knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Greylock.

"Hi, Mr. Greylock," Sofia greeted cheerfully before giggling. "Have you been chasing chickens or something?"

"Um, not quite, dear girl," he responded with a chuckle as he ushered them both inside. "No, I'm afraid I accidentally burned the master's pastries, and now he's threatened to turn me into a beetle, so I'm trying to rectify the problem."

Roland raised an eyebrow at the other man. "And…this is normal around here, is it?"

"Quite! Oh, but don't worry, good sir. No harm will befall dear Sofia here. She is here to learn, and Master Cedric would never let anything happen to her. He sees great potential in her."

Sofia beamed. She was thrilled someone thought so highly of her, even though they'd barely known each other longer than a few minutes. She turned and hugged her father. "Thanks for bringing me, Dad."

"You're welcome. I'll be back to get you in a few hours. Behave well and listen to what they tell you, all right?"

"I will." She smiled as he bid them goodbye before leaving. She then glanced up at Greylock. "So… When do we begin?"

"Oh, momentarily. But um…why don't you come help me for a moment? He's a bit busy right now, but he should be done soon."

"Okay…?" She wasn't quite sure what Greylock meant, but she followed him nonetheless.

They settled into the kitchen, and Greylock used his own wand to show Sofia how to create some delicious pastries from scratch. Enchanted by the idea, Sofia followed all of his instructions well, and soon they had a plate of cookies to share.

"So you know magic just as well as Mr. Cedric, huh?" she inquired as she munched on one of her cookies.

"I know plenty of magic, but Master Cedric is one of the best where we come from. In fact, while we studied together, he far surpassed me. There was only one other who managed to match him, and she's training with him now." He paused when he realized he'd obviously said something that made the young girl stare at him in surprise.

"She? You mean there's another student training with him?" She slid down from her stool in excitement. "Can I watch?"

"No, no, no, young one. We mustn't disturb them now. Oh, he'll be angry with me if he even finds out that I mentioned this…"

"Why? What's the big deal?" She seemed utterly confused. Why were there so many secrets in this place?

"Because privacy is Master Cedric's most cherished thing in the world… Intruding on that would be bad for both of us."

"Hmm…" Sofia nodded and clambered back onto the stool, kicking her feet slowly as she waited for her lessons to commence. "So…tell me more about yourself, Mr. Greylock. Have you always worked for Mr. Cedric?"

Greylock chuckled. "Actually, the two of us grew up together. My family had always worked with his in some fashion. And after we graduated from sorcery school, he offered me a job—his family was quite wealthy—and I accepted. He needed someone whom he trusted as his servant, I suppose. Granted, I'm rather certain I get on his nerves quite often…" He smirked as Sofia giggled. "But that's what friends do, I suppose." He suddenly snapped his fingers as a thought hit him. "I forgot the laundry. Stay here, Sofia. I'll return shortly."

Sofia watched the brown-haired servant leave and considered her options. She could do as he'd asked: stay and wait for his return. Or…

She grinned and slid down from the stool again, creeping back into the main hall. She heard some muffled noises behind a door and pressed her ear against it. She heard two voices: one sounded like Cedric's while the other was a girl's voice. She gently pushed the door open just a bit, only to see a girl with long brown hair aim her wand toward a plant, say a few words, and release the spell. The plant grew into a large and looming tree, producing…cupcakes?

"Huh, look at that," the girl remarked in an amused manner. "I've always wanted a cupcake tree!"

"Elena, this is serious," Cedric scoffed as he folded his arms. "If you're not going to treat these lessons properly, then maybe you should leave."

"Right," the girl remarked as she released one of the sweets from its branches and gave him a pointed look. "Because you'd do much better on your own." She frowned when he looked away. "Cedric, you don't have to push me away, just like you've done with everyone else. It's bad enough you hardly trust Greylock anymore… And now with this little girl coming to train with you? Are you going to push her away too?"

"Enough," he commanded with a cold stare. "I appreciate your concern, _princess_ , but I'm quite capable of managing things on my own. I hardly understand why you come around anymore. Haven't you got a kingdom to run?"

Sofia's blue eyes widened. That girl was a princess?!

"I'm here because I care about you," Elena responded firmly. "You're my friend, Cedric. I can't just leave you all alone… You know very well our kingdom is no longer. You simply change the subject to avoid it. I'm worried about you. I refuse to see you fall into despair and lose you like we lost everyone else."

Cedric began to say something, but he heard the creak of the door and frowned, drawing his wand and aiming it at the door.

Elena realized the situation and grabbed his hand quickly, lowering it and the wand at the same time. "Cedric, don't! You'll hurt her!"

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the other girl had quite literally just saved her life. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I'm quite certain you were told not to interfere or interrupt me, little one," Cedric told her coldly. "You could have been injured because of your carelessness. Our lessons will begin soon, but now is not the time."

"Cedric, you don't have to be so rude," Elena chided as she released his hand and walked over, putting one hand on Sofia's shoulder. "She didn't cause you any harm. She's a child. I'm sure she was just curious."

"Curiosity brings doom to many," he responded with a chilling tone.

"But not everyone. So stop moping and apologize to her."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at his friend's insistency before muttering a bitter 'sorry' under his breath, ignoring Sofia's look.

"It's okay, Mr. Cedric. Mr. Greylock told me to wait on him, and I didn't listen. I was just…being nosy, I guess." She grinned sheepishly as Elena laughed.

"I love your honesty. And don't feel bad. I was the same way when I was your age." She smiled at her. "I'm Elena by the way. Cedric has told me about you."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to seeing what the lessons you two share will produce. Maybe spending some time with someone so kind and positive will do him some good. He makes a wonderful mentor, though he doesn't always believe me when I tell him so." She then turned and walked over to her longtime friend, grasping his arms gently and getting his attention. "No matter what happens, I'll always come back to you. I believe in you; now start believing in yourself." She gave him a quick hug before leaving the room and whispering 'good luck' to Sofia in the process, the door shutting behind her.

"Well," Cedric drawled out as the young girl turned to look at him. "You came for a lesson, if I remember correctly…"

Sofia nodded, somewhat shy all of a sudden. The room was quieter without the bubbly Elena with them, and she wasn't sure how things would go between her and the sorcerer now. She kind of wished they had a distraction.

"Master Cedric!" Greylock panted as he opened the door quickly. "I'm so sorry, but the girl is missing and I can't find—oh, there she is." He laughed nervously as Cedric gave him a confused look while Sofia grinned guiltily at him. "Well…never mind. Carry on. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Making pastries that _aren't_ burned this time, I take it," Cedric retorted.

"Heh, of course," Greylock added as he left the room.

Sofia grinned at the exchange between them before looking toward the other sorcerer. "So…what are we going to be studying?"

He gave her a thoughtful look. " _Everything_."

To be continued…


	4. They Don't See

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: So this chapter is going to be a bit more melancholy in some areas, but you'll get more insight into Cedric's thoughts and perspectives according to the story. This is similar to what his counterpart's character experienced in the movie, so I hope the emotion comes across well :) Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 4: They Don't See

" _Bounciglius_!" The familiar spell left Sofia's lips as she aimed her wand at a pillow, which proceeded to bounce around the sitting room of the mansion. She beamed when it finally settled quite nicely on a fainting couch. "I did it!"

"Mm, yes," Cedric agreed with a slight nod. "However, remember that when you command the magic, be strong and confident." He stood behind her, gently tilted her head so she was facing straight forward, and raised her arms in a steadier manner. "One does not want any opposition to suspect any trace of weakness or uncertainty, correct?"

"Uh, right," she giggled. It was so strange to her. Cedric had been training her for a week now, and each day she'd visited, he'd gotten more and more helpful and almost relaxed. He was still somewhat standoffish (especially in comparison to Greylock), but he'd seemed to have grown more accustomed to her being there; he even appeared grateful that she continued to attend his lessons daily after school. She sensed an urgency that she couldn't quite comprehend, but then again, he was a man of mystery.

"Tea time!" Greylock announced as he entered with a tray filled with not only the teapot and cups but also some small cakes and cookies. He set the tray down onto the coffee table and glanced toward his master and charge. "So, how are the lessons going?"

"Far better than the time _you_ attempted the bouncing spell," Cedric remarked with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, for goodness—it was an _accident_ … I didn't mean to knock down that man…too terribly hard." He grinned shamelessly.

Sofia laughed. "Mr. Greylock, did you really do that?"

"Of course he did," Cedric replied for the other sorcerer. "He's a prime practical jokester. Were it not for his employ with me, he would likely be in danger of people seeking revenge for all this seemingly harmless pranks."

"On the contrary, Master…most actually laughed after the incidents." He grinned again as Cedric rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you two to your tea time. Let me know if you need anything else." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Sofia picked up one of the small cakes. "Is Mr. Greylock always that cheerful?"

"Incessantly," her mentor responded instantly, making her smile.

"You're kind of serious, huh, Mr. Cedric?" She watched him shrug as he poured their tea. "I mean, it's fine if you want to be a serious person. That's great. I just…wondered if you ever smiled or anything."

Cedric paused his pouring and looked at the young girl curiously before sighing softly and continuing his chore. "I smiled far more during simpler times. We'll just put it that way." He placed the teapot down and picked up one of the cups. "People tend to change the way you look at the world, my dear. You can't always trust them."

She nodded quietly before picking up her own cup. "I know… But not _all_ people are bad."

He finally relented and offered her a small smile. "Indeed they're not." He took one long sip before leaning back into his chair. He watched the girl's face become contemplative, and he raised an eyebrow. "You seem conflicted."

"It's just… I overheard a conversation the other day in the village, and I just…don't know how to feel." She looked toward him with a solemn gaze.

 _A few days ago, Sofia and her siblings had entered the local shop, where Magnus and Slickwell seemed to be having quite the conversation._

" _There have been more magical sightings than ever, Slickwell," Magnus told the store owner with a huff. "It's destroying our gardens, breaking our valuables, and ruining everything. Whoever got the idea that magic is so grand needs a serious reality check. Magic is madness!" He turned toward the window and gestured widely toward the mountains. "And I bet you that maniacal, reclusive sorcerer is up to it!"_

" _Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked quietly so only her siblings could hear._

 _Slickwell chuckled nervously at the man's accusations. Okay, so he'd ignored Miss Nettle's words, obviously, and he'd caused a few more problems than he'd intended. However, he didn't realize people were getting that upset about it. He almost felt bad that someone else was, in fact, receiving the blame that he technically deserved. Almost…_

" _Maybe we should pay the nuisance a visit," Magnus continued ranting. "Show him who's boss! Someone who misuses magic like that deserves to be taught a thing or two!"_

" _Mr. Cedric doesn't misuse magic, Mr. Magnus," Sofia defended as she stepped forward and garnered the man's attention. "And he doesn't deserve the type of horrible things you're saying about him."_

" _Stay out of this, Sofia. Why don't you go run along with your brother and sister and play? You're just a child anyway. What would you know about magic anyway?"_

" _A lot more than you!" She frowned at him. "And I know a real magic wielder would never go out of their way to hurt someone—so stop saying such bad things about Mr. Cedric." With that, she turned and ran out of the store, her siblings chasing after her._

 _She never saw the surprised look on the men's faces._

"I see," Cedric acknowledged as he replaced his tea cup and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded under his chin. "So they believe I am to blame for magical mishaps around the village."

"It's not true, is it, Mr. Cedric?" she asked softly. "I mean…you don't go around causing all the magical trouble, right? I just can't believe that…"

He shook his head slowly. "No, my dear… I barely leave this place, and I'm far too solitary to venture out among many people as it is. I see no use in it, to be honest." He gave her a meaningful gaze. "People…always have a certain mind frame when it comes to different things. However, they don't _see_ …" Recognizing the confusion on his student's face, he sighed. "Sofia, people hear and see only what they _want_ to hear and see most of the time. Anything I say wouldn't get across to them, no matter how hard I try. So they'll continue believing I'm truly the cause of all the magical downfalls, no matter how false it is."

"That's not fair," Sofia whispered as she reached out and hugged him, earning a surprised gasp from him. She held him tightly, like a good friend would do for another. "I won't let them say that about you, Mr. Cedric. I'll defend you with all I have."

Cedric was frozen. It'd been years since anyone (besides Elena) had hugged him. He wasn't sure of the reaction that was expected of him, and he felt a bit unsure about the situation, but he finally relented and slowly lifted his arms and returned her hug. Evidently, he'd needed that more than he realized or would admit.

"People don't know everything," Sofia told him gently as she finally released him and looked back at him with a confident smile. "They think they do, but they don't. Just don't let it get to you, Mr. Cedric. You're so much better than you realize."

"Sofia…" He turned as a knock fell upon the door. "Enter."

Greylock pushed the door open. "Sorry to bother you two, but Sofia's father has come to collect her."

"Oh… So soon?" Cedric collected himself and nodded. "Very well. Make sure to pack some snacks for her to take home, Greylock." As his servant carried out the task, the sorcerer looked back at his student. "I wanted to thank you, Sofia."

She smiled innocently. "For what?"

"For believing in me. It's been so long since I've had that experience, and it's nice to realize that there are those out there willing to give others a chance."

"Well, you gave me one. Thanks to you, I'll definitely pass that competition in a few months." She grinned excitedly. "Lucinda won't even see these spells coming."

He chuckled. "Certainly. Now go on. Your father is waiting. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Sofia nodded and hugged him once more before hurrying out.

Greylock reentered the room after the other two had left and glanced toward his friend. "I couldn't help but notice there didn't seem to be many spells hurled back and forth…"

Cedric glanced at him before shrugging. "We had other important matters to discuss today is all. I'm sure we'll return to regular lessons tomorrow."

A grin spread over the brunette's face. "She's getting to you, isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Her cheerfulness—her positivity. It's infectious."

"Funny. I recall directing that word toward you once, but it wasn't necessarily 'positive.'" He smirked when Greylock sighed in frustration.

"Master Cedric, one of these days, you'll have to admit that you've actually opened up to another human being and given your own energy and attention to her so that she can become the grandest thing of all: your success. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Cedric's smirk faded into a stoic stare instead. "That's enough, Greylock. You're dismissed. Thank you for the tea." He waited until the brown-haired man had left before sighing and standing, walking toward the window to stare outside. He recalled the conversation with Sofia only a few minutes ago.

" _It's not true, is it, Mr. Cedric? …you don't go around causing all the magical trouble, right?"_

"No," he whispered to himself as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "However, trouble always seems to follow me anyway…all because they just don't see what's right in front of them…"

To be continued…


	5. Triumph and Incursion

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: Just a bit of a heads up—this chapter is intentionally sad/emotional/tragic in some places and happy in others. There's a reason for everything. I guess it's also a reminder not to judge a book by its cover. ;) Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 5: Triumph and Incursion

For months, Cedric and Sofia trained spell after spell, potion after potion, and anything remotely related to sorcery. It got to the point where Sofia could recite a spell without stumbling over it at all. She'd grown confident in her abilities and knew very well that she was finally a formidable opponent against Lucinda at the next competition…which was now next week.

"I can't believe we've been working on this together for almost a year now," Sofia breathed in awe as she packed up her items for the day. She'd just finished a particularly difficult lesson, and she was relieved it was completed.

"It _has_ been that long, hasn't it?" Cedric asked thoughtfully. "I suppose time flies when one is preoccupied with the field of sorcery."

Sofia grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I thought the saying was, 'Time flies when you're having fun.'"

"That would imply that I am fun, and I can assure you that I am most certainly not." Cedric smirked at the girl, who rolled her eyes playfully. They'd gotten far more comfortable around each other over time, and so he found himself breaking down his walls each time she was near. She was a breath of fresh air in his somewhat lonely and unbearable world.

"Well, I have fun when I'm learning with you, Mr. Cedric. Magic and sorcery and all of that is so…different and unique. I guess that's why I took to it so well."

He nodded. "I can understand that. I myself have always found a bit of solace in magic. It's pretty amazing what we're able to conjure when we give ourselves that chance."

She smiled. "Yeah…" She looked toward the door when she saw Greylock peep in and give her a signal. "My dad's here." She stood and brushed her dress down. "Same time tomorrow?"

Cedric nodded again and gasped in slight surprise when she hugged him tightly. He was getting used to her hugs, but they still took him off guard sometimes. He chuckled and patted her back. "Off you go. Nicely done today, by the way."

She grinned as she released him. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She hurried to the door and waved toward him. "See you tomorrow!" With that, she left.

Greylock entered the room fully once the girl was headed home. "How much longer do you think her training will take, Master Cedric?"

The other sorcerer gave him a knowing look. "Her training is complete. It has been for a few weeks now… I'm just fine tuning some things before she attends this 'competition' she keeps mentioning."

"But isn't she going up against a witch?"

"Yes, and?"

Greylock spluttered momentarily before gathering his thoughts. "That little girl has been studying magic since she was born. Dear Sofia has only taken to it more recently in her life. Whom do you believe has the upper hand?"

Cedric gave his friend a fixed stare. "Sofia."

The brunette raised his eyebrows at this response. "Really now? Do tell."

"There's a difference between inheriting something and striving for something. Often times, those who work hard for something they weren't gifted with naturally end up surpassing the ones who never asked for it in the first place. I'd think after all this time, you'd have realized that, Greylock."

The other sorcerer laughed softly. "I suppose I should have. Am I to attend the competition with her when she goes?"

"Naturally."

"And you…?"

Cedric shook his head. "It's better if I stay here. My very presence in this village causes a stir. If I were to actively participate in something, attention will be drawn from Sofia to me, and that may not be such a wonderful thing, if you catch my drift."

"Hmm. She'll be disappointed if you aren't there."

"I'll make it up to her. After all…" He glanced toward the portrait of himself, Greylock, and Elena. "She's done more for me than she realizes."

Sofia climbed into the bed she and Amber shared and snuggled down into the covers. She turned on her left side, toward the center, and closed her eyes.

" _Sofia_ ," a voice whispered urgently.

Sofia opened her eyes and yelped at seeing Amber directly in front of her. She lost her balance and fell out of bed, landing not-so-gracefully on the floor. "Ow… Amber! What is it?"

The blonde giggled as she peered over the side of the bed. "Well, I was just going to ask if you were awake, but I guess I got my answer." She held out a hand and helped pull her younger sister onto the bed yet again. As Sofia settled in once more, the older girl sighed and leaned against her pillows. "You haven't said a word about your training all day."

"I thought you'd be happy about that. Normally you seem a little annoyed when I talk about Mr. Cedric and the magic."

"I'm not annoyed. I'm actually interested…and kind of jealous, honestly."

Sofia raised an eyebrow at this. "Jealous?" Amber didn't get jealous of other people. She quite considered herself more enviable than envious. She didn't understand. "Why?"

"Well…" The blonde twisted her fingers together and sighed. "You have something you really love doing, and it shows. You're pursuing it with a passion not many others have. And I…still don't know what _my_ passion is. James has his sports and explosions…"

Sofia smiled and rolled her eyes at that mention.

"I just wish I knew what I was good at."

"Um, a lot! Amber, you sewed all the clothes when we put on that play a few years ago. _And_ you know all the constellations by heart. And I don't know anyone more well-versed in royal history than you."

Amber smiled brightly. "You mean it?"

"Of course! Don't get so down on yourself, Amber. You have nothing to be jealous about." Sofia grinned.

The older girl nodded and giggled. "Thanks, Sofia. So…going back to your training again tomorrow?"

"Yes, after school…and after I meet up with Vivian. I promised her we'd get some pastries first."

The next day was rather uneventful as far as school went. Sofia and her siblings did pretty well academically, but school was still…school.

Needless to say, they were relieved when the school day ended, thus beginning the weekend. While the twins headed off to meet up with their own friends, Sofia actively sought out her own best friend.

"Vivian!"

The dark-haired girl turned and smiled when she saw Sofia hurrying up to her. "Hey, Sofia. Long time, no see."

"I know, sorry… I guess I didn't realize when I started training with Mr. Cedric that it was going to take so much of my time…" She smiled apologetically.

"It's all right. Are we still getting pastries?"

"Yes. And I have a surprise for you too."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? What is it?"

Sofia giggled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly!" She grabbed her hand and hurried to the bakery, where they indulged in all the sweet treats they could handle.

Afterward, Sofia trekked the familiar path to Cedric's mansion; however, this time, she was leading her best friend on her small journey.

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked curiously.

"To Mr. Cedric's home."

"What? Wait, Sofia…" She stopped and nervously fidgeted with her dress. "I don't—um… I'm not exactly dressed up to meet someone of such…esteem, I guess. And Mom always taught me that when I meet new people, I need to make a good impression." She sighed. "I just wish…I could _afford_ to make a good impression."

Sofia smiled and took her friends hands gently into hers. "Vivian… I don't think you understand. Mr. Cedric is a sorcerer first and a businessman second. He cares more about magic than he does riches and fancy things. He couldn't care less about high-class outfits or things like that. In a way, he is more grounded as a rich person than most of our small-village friends and family."

"Really?" She paused, seeing Sofia nodding affirmatively. "Well, if you say so, Sofia… I just don't want to offend him."

"Don't be silly. Come on!" They carried on with their journey and finally arrived at the familiar mansion. Sofia reached up and knocked before grinning happily as the lovable sorcerer/servant opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Greylock."

"Ah, Sofia! I'm pleased to see you this fine evening. Oh, and who is this?" He eyed the other girl curiously.

"This is my best friend, Vivian. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her recently, and I wanted to show her what kind of magic we've been practicing." She gestured simply. "Vivian was my most encouraging 'fan' when I was up against Lucinda last year, so I wanted to return the favor by including her in all of this."

Vivian blinked in surprise. "Sofia…"

"I think it's marvelous!" Greylock announced as he led the girls inside and shut the door. "Master Cedric has been in a cheerful mood today too, so—"

" _Merlin's Mushrooms! Greylock! Did you dye all of my bowties PINK?!_ "

"…Well, he _was_ in a good mood…" The brown-haired sorcerer smiled sheepishly. "I'd better begin looking for a color correcting spell. You know the way, Sofia."

Sofia giggled as he took off just as Cedric slammed the door to his sitting room open.

"You can run, but you can't—oh, Sofia!" Cedric quickly collected himself and sighed, straightening his stature. "I do apologize for my outburst. It's just that _someone_ evidently had a little too much fun with the laundry…" He glanced away from his giggling student to the new and shy girl beside her. "And who might your friend be then?"

"This is my friend Vivian. Vivian, this is Mr. Cedric. He's my…mentor." She smiled. She'd wanted to ascribe the title to him for a while now, but she wasn't sure how he'd take it. Obviously, he liked it, because he actually _smiled_. Cedric the Sensational, notoriously bad-tempered and reclusive, smiled. She felt as though she'd just been given a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels. …Okay, maybe that was a little excessive. Still, she was pleased.

The sorcerer extended his hand gently in the other girl's direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Any friend of Sofia's is a friend of mine."

Vivian smiled shyly before taking his hand. "It's an honor, Mr. Cedric."

Once the introductions had been taken care of, the training began again. Vivian sat and watched their interactions and lessons, and she was fascinated by the level of accomplishment her friend had made. It was like seeing an entirely different person. She may actually outshine Lucinda next week.

A few hours later, the lessons ended and the girls stood at the entrance ready to leave.

"You are more than welcome back any time," Cedric told Vivian, surprising pretty much everyone in the foyer at that moment.

She smiled happily. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric…"

"Well, we need to go," Sofia advised her friend. "It's getting late. Mr. Cedric, I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to hurt Mr. Greylock, okay?"

He chuckled. "No promises, but I'll do my best." He saw them off as they left on their path that led back into the village. "Hmm."

"I saw that," a teasing voice remarked.

"You saw nothing."

" _You are more than welcome back at any time_ … That's not the Master Cedric I know. Since when did you become so accommodating?"

Cedric turned and smirked at Greylock. "Probably about the time I decided to dye all of your robes bright yellow."

Greylock's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"With green and pink polka dots."

"M—Cedric! I—agh! My precious robes!" He took off in a panic to see to his clothing.

Cedric laughed once before shaking his head. "Practical jokes? Silliness? This isn't me… Makes me wonder what's wrong with me." And he could have sworn he heard a playful voice that sounded exactly like Sofia's in his head respond with, "Makes me wonder what's right."

The following week was a break for the students. Sofia met up at Cedric's mansion early one morning to prepare to leave for the big competition; since her parents were going to be working, Greylock had graciously volunteered to chaperone her. Only then did she find out her mentor was not going to be in attendance.

"What?" she asked sadly, her eyes beginning to water. "But…why? I can't do this without you, Mr. Cedric." She couldn't hold back anymore. She stood in the foyer, tears leaking down her face.

Cedric watched her briefly before walking forward and kneeling down to her level. "My dear girl, you don't need me. You've far surpassed any expectations I ever had of you last year. You've grown exponentially and are sure to outshine any who wield a wand." He lifted one gloved hand and wiped her tears away. "You're always giving me pep talks, so here's mine to you: you can do anything you set your heart on, Sofia. Don't ever let anyone talk you out of what you truly desire to accomplish. There is nothing better than a pure heart with a willing soul—one who can turn a callous shut-in sorcerer into a…smiling, sentimental fool every now and again." He chuckled softly as she giggled. "You, young one, are to go to that competition, and you'll win. If you stay here now and depend on me, it will be as if nothing were accomplished, and everything will have been for nothing. When you return, I don't want you to seek me out; I won't be here. You must go on with your life with the knowledge that you _can_ and you _will_ be fantastic in all that you do."

Sofia's eyes widened. "So… We'll never see each other again?"

Cedric gave her a solemn gaze, something heartbreakingly secretive in his brown orbs. "It's the way it has to be, my young apprentice. But know that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you." He gently stroked her hair as her body wracked with sobs.

Sofia lunged into his hold, crying and hugging him tightly. She didn't want to say goodbye. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She'd finally found someone who understood her and her passion, and now their friendship wasn't enough to keep them together?

Greylock sniffled a bit and dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief at the scene. He always was a bit of an emotional guy.

"So, where will you go?" Sofia asked with a sniff as she leaned back and looked at her friend.

"Where I belong," he responded simply as she lowered her head. He tilted her chin up and smiled softly. "Make me proud."

She nodded. "I will." One more hug resulted, and after what seemed like forever, Sofia finally left with Greylock and headed out in a carriage to the competition a few towns away.

Cedric watched them until they were out of sight. He folded his arms thoughtfully. "You can do it, Sofia…"

As Sofia was gearing up for the competition, Vivian had made her way over to the distant sorcerer's mansion again. She had wanted to see Sofia's event so badly, but her mother wouldn't let her go. Feeling down about it, she'd decided on a second best option.

"Vivian?" Cedric asked as he opened the door after hearing a knock. "Whatever are you doing here, little one? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I just…got kind of lonely. Sofia's gone on her trip, and I don't really have a lot of people I can talk to." She shuffled her feet nervously.

Cedric observed her, recognizing those shy traits, before smiling softly. "Do your parents know where you are?"

"No…"

"Hmm. Come on. It's getting a bit late. Let me walk you at least part of the way home."

She nodded silently and followed him back to the village.

Meanwhile, Sofia arrived at a large arena where she saw many young sorcerers, sorceresses, witches, warlocks, and everything in between. They all had wands and were practicing. She saw Lucinda entertaining a group, flawlessly executing spell after spell and drawing applause.

"Everyone here is so good," she mumbled to Greylock, who smiled comfortingly and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"So are you."

She gave him a grateful smile as the speaker announced for everyone to find their places and prepare for the event. "That's my cue… I'll find you when it's over."

He nodded. "Good luck, Sofia. I'll be cheering for you."

Sofia hugged him and hurried off to get ready.

Back in Dunwiddie, Cedric and Vivian were approaching the outskirts of the village when the girl suddenly let out a scream of pain.

"Vivian?" he asked in concern. "What is it?"

"My ankle! Something bit me!" She glance down and saw that she had walked directly in line of what appeared to be a venomous snake, which had already latched itself to her, its fangs sinking deeply into her flesh. "Mr. Cedric, help!"

" _Interficio_!" A stream of hot magic left his wand and encircled the snake, vanquishing it entirely. He picked up Vivian and quickly began hurrying to the village.

"M-Mr. Cedric," she mumbled in a slight slur, her eyelids drooping and her body become lax.

"Vivian, stay with me. Please stay responsive! You'll be all right. I just need—to perform the correct spell." He spotted the store the girls frequented and entered, practically banging the door open and startling everyone (and there were many) who happened to be present.

Cecily and Marcus saw their limp daughter in his arms and immediately assumed the worst, their faces filled with anguish and shock…and anger.

"Vivy!" Cecily cried as her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, my dear daughter!"

"What did you do to her?!" Marcus demanded as he reached for the girl.

"Please, there's no time to explain," Cedric pleaded. "I have to perform a spell so she can survive!" He felt the girl ripped from his arms and all eyes on him.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Magnus finally challenged as he advanced the much smaller sorcerer. "We know you're the one who's been causing all the magical mishaps around here. None of it started until _you_ arrived! People are getting hurt! Our way of life is being destroyed. And _now_ —now _this_? Harming an innocent girl?"

"But it wasn't—" He looked helpless as a group of men grabbed him, holding him still.

Roland and Miranda watched in shock. It was a good thing their daughter wasn't there to see this…she'd be mortified.

Magnus yanked the wand from his fingers and snapped it in half. "I think it's time for payback."

Sofia stood in the arena, the sound of cheers and applause erupting from the crowds. A look of surprise was etched into her features. The challenges had been difficult but not impossible. She'd utilized her wand perfectly, just like Cedric had taught her. Her words were immaculate. Her potions were flawless. And best of all: she'd outshone Lucinda for the first time in her life.

Oh, and she'd won the competition.

Greylock whooped and cheered loudly, proud of the girl's accomplishments. He couldn't have been prouder if she'd been his own. When all of the congratulations and announcements had settled, he held his arms open as she ran to him and embraced him. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" He even picked her up, spinning her around as she laughed.

"I won! I can't—oh, my gosh, I _won_! Ahh!" She squealed as Greylock spun her again before placing her onto her feet.

"This calls for a celebration! We must have a celebratory meal before we return you to your village. What do you say?"

She nodded excitedly. She found herself dazed—still thrilled, of course, but… Somehow she almost felt as if the moment weren't real. It was like a fantasy, this victory. It felt even more surreal since the one who'd helped her get this far wasn't even present to share her victory. Still, she wasn't going to let it bring her down. Cedric would be proud of her and would want her to acknowledge their hard work. And that's what she did.

The next morning when Greylock and Sofia returned to Dunwiddie, the village was eerily silent. Something wasn't right, and they could tell almost immediately.

"Where is everyone?" she asked softly, mostly to herself.

"I've no idea," Greylock responded as he glanced down at her. "Perhaps we should try your home?"

She nodded as they traversed in that direction. Upon arrival, she pushed the door open and walked inside. "Mom? Dad?"

Roland walked toward the door from the kitchen and gave his daughter a forced smile. "Sofia! You're back. H-How did it go?"

"Great, Dad; I won! But…well, why is it so quiet?" She noted his saddened features and felt her blood run cold when he knelt to her eye level. "Dad…what's wrong?"

He looked at his daughter, over to the brown-haired sorcerer, and then back again. "Sofia…something happened that you should know about." He cleared his throat before beginning. "Last night, Cedric brought Vivian back to the village after she'd gone to visit him. She was bitten by a venomous snake." Seeing her look of terror, he said quickly, "She's okay. Someone knew the anti-venom spell, and she's recovering. But um… Well, it turns out quite a few people had grown weary of Cedric and had evidently not trusted him for whatever inane reason."

Sofia frowned in concern. "Dad…what aren't you telling me?"

"They blamed him for all the magical problems that have been occurring the last year around here. They accused him of magical misuse and endangering peoples' livelihoods and lives…and for putting Vivian in mortal danger. Despite the fact that we eventually discovered it was actually Slickwell causing all the trouble, no one wanted to hear it anymore and…" His blue eyes met her own as he concluded in one shuddering breath, "He's gone, Sofia."

"G… Gone? H-He can't be gone. I-I just saw him yesterday…" She backed away and into Greylock, who appeared just as stunned as she did. "It—it's not true! I can't-! …I can't…" The last thing she recalled before fainting into Greylock's arms was Cedric's previously prophetic words…and how they'd chilled her to the core.

" _When you return, I don't want you to seek me out; I won't be here_ …"

Sometimes life was just not fair.

To be continued…


	6. Rigoletto

Rigoletto

Summary: *Loosely based on the movie* During a stormy evening, Cedric tells Sofia the story of Rigoletto, an outcast who was often underestimated based on his outward façade with a heart hidden away from everyone, except from one remarkable girl who saw him for who he really was. (Similar to my "Read Me a Story" series)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or _Rigoletto_.

A/N: So here's the final chapter of my story, and just in time for the new episode. :) Needless to say, I'm anxious to see what's in store for Season 4. Anyway, you'll get to see what actually occurred at the end of the last chapter, and of course the current-day duo's discussion. Enjoy!

A/N 2: There's a minor reference to my original character Juliana at the end. If you're not sure who she is, take a look at my story "Juliana the Just" for clarification. Thanks! :D

*Story*

Chapter 6: Rigoletto

"Sofia… Sofia? Sofia, sweetie, wake up."

The auburn-haired girl stirred softly and mumbled something incoherent before blinking her eyes open, her sight blurred by the steady stream of light that filtered in through the curtains. She sat up in the bed she'd been resting in and immediately regretted it. Her head was swimming, and she became dizzy.

"Shh, lie down, Sofia." Miranda's voice was soothing and quiet, thankfully. The brunette carefully guided her daughter into a lying position once more before stroking her cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," the girl responded honestly. "My head hurts, and I had a terrible dream."

Blue eyes narrowed in concern. She thought it had been a dream…?

"I came home from the competition and Dad told me that Mr. Cedric was…" She paused when she realized her mother's eyes were watering a bit, though she attempted to hide it by turning her head slightly. Still, she'd noticed. "Mom, tell me it's not true."

Miranda sighed sadly and shook her head. "I'm afraid it is, Sofia."

Sofia teared up and allowed her tears to flow freely down her face. "Why would anyone want to hurt Mr. Cedric? He was such a nice person, but people never gave him a chance. People never do!"

The woman was surprised at what was coming from her daughter's mouth now. "Sofia."

"People see what they want to see, Mom, and all they saw of Mr. Cedric was a trouble maker. They never took the time to get to know him. Instead they just judged him before discovering for themselves that he's ten times more sensational anyone else in this narrow-minded village." She frowned as she felt anger coursing through her, something she was certainly not familiar with. "How could they do this? Why? Why are people so horrible to each other?" She rolled over and sobbed into her pillow as Miranda attempted to soothe her by raking her fingers through her hair gently. "He—he told me our last time together _was_ our last time together, but I never thought he'd meant it like this…"

Miranda sighed and pulled her daughter into her arms, cradling the distraught child. "Oh, Sofia…"

A few days later, Sofia's family, Greylock, and even some of the villagers organized a memorial for the fallen sorcerer. Sofia didn't have the energy to speak, but she did listen as others spoke. She heard words of regret and sympathy. Evidently some of them realized what they'd done was wrong, but it was no use. Cedric was gone, and no amount of beautiful words could ever bring him back.

Still, she chose to rise above it all. Cedric wouldn't want her being sad and defeated. He'd want her to thrive and keep going. So she silently promised him that she would.

"So what happens with you now?" Miranda asked Greylock once they'd received approval for departure from the memorial.

The sorcerer simply smiled thoughtfully and tugged at his sleeves. "I'm actually leaving myself. I've regained employment with an old employer of mine, so I'm going home."

"Where is home?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, a place so far away that you'd never know it existed." He chuckled lightly when Sofia rushed into his arms once again, holding him tightly in an embrace. "Ah, now I will miss these hugs of yours, Sofia." He indulged her hug and gave her silent words of encouragement before she released him. "Be sure to take care of your family and friends. Now that you're on your way to becoming a sorceress, you'll be a force to reckon with." He winked playfully at her.

She giggled. "I'll do my best, Mr. Greylock. I'll miss you."

"Never fear, my girl. I'm never going to be that far from you, so long as you hold me in your heart."

A few hours after the memorial, Sofia, Vivian, James, Amber, and Roland were walking along the path that led near Cedric's former mansion, and they paused once they realized that the building was actually lit quite well inside. And they swore they could hear something going on within.

"What in the world?" Roland wondered as the children had already begun quickly approaching the mansion. "Kids, wait!"

Sofia pushed the door open and looked around, noticing the candelabras flickering with renewed flames. Items were floating in the air, and the general feeling of _magic_ surrounded her. "I know this…" She eyed the familiar door before her before feeling her heart pounding in anxiety. She had to know. She rushed forward and opened the door.

The others followed the stunned girl into the room and stared in surprise.

"M-Mr. Cedric?"

The figure in question turned and smiled at her. He did indeed look like Cedric; however, he appeared a bit younger and his expression was one of serenity. "May I help you, my dear?"

Sofia blinked a few times before coming to the conclusion that perhaps she'd made a mistake. "I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else."

Roland stepped forward and put one hand on the girl's shoulder. "I apologize, sir. My daughter has experienced something of a tragedy recently, and it's affected her a great deal."

The man looked sympathetically toward the girl. "I'm sorry to hear that. You've had a bad experience here?"

"Actually, no," Sofia responded with a small shake of her head. "Here, things were wonderful. I learned more than I'll ever know, and I'll always appreciate that he…" She trailed off as the stranger smiled calmly at her.

"So what are you doing here exactly?" Amber asked curiously.

The stranger laughed sheepishly. "Actually, I used to live here quite some time ago. I was simply traveling through one last time before going home."

"Home?" James asked. "Where's that?"

"Quite far."

Sofia smiled knowingly. "So far that…we'd never believe it existed?"

He nodded. "You might say that, yes. Well, I must be going. I'll be late meeting up with my companions." He walked forward and out the door, the entourage following him. He watched as a carriage flew down and opened, a brunette stepping out and hugging him tightly.

Sofia's eyes widened. The girl looked just like Elena from several months ago! Now she had to know… "What's your name?"

The stranger released his friend before looking back toward the girl. "My name? Some people call me Rigoletto." He helped the girl into the carriage again before smiling mysteriously at Sofia. "But you don't believe that, do you?" With one final nod, he followed his companion into the carriage and shut the door.

The quintet noticed that someone who looked strikingly similar to Greylock was driving the flying carriage, lifting them into the air and singing joyfully—and off-key, one might add.

"Rigoletto?" Amber asked in confusion. "Do you believe that, Sofia?"

Sofia smiled slowly as everything clicked for her. Cedric had been a façade—a mask for the world. And she'd seen past that mask to who he truly was. She sighed happily. "I do."

*End Story*

"…"

Cedric glanced down at the princess, who looked a bit miffed. "What now?" he asked with a huff. "You always have some complaint about my stories."

"No, no complaints," she assured him before shrugging. "I just don't get why your character had to _die_ is all. First you kill off Juliana—"

"That was reality!"

"—and now you're destroying your own doppelganger. Really nice, Mr. Cedric." She grinned as he rolled his eyes at her antics. "I'm just kidding. I loved the story. And of course Slickwell was the _real_ bad guy. And Mr. Greylock would love that he got a big role in one of your stories for a change."

He smirked before hearing a loud crack of thunder echoing through the kingdom. "Okay then… I suppose it's time for us to retire for the evening."

She pouted. "Really? You're going to just end it there and send me off to bed with this horrible storm going on? Some guardian you are."

Cedric chuckled. "Mentor, dear girl. Mentor—not guardian. If I had to guard you, you'd get me into more trouble than I do myself."

"And you'd enjoy every minute of it!" She giggled as he shook his head in humor. She yawned before smiling sleepily. "Well, I guess you're right. I guess we'll call it a night. Sleep well, Mr. Cedric."

He nodded as he stood and even helped tuck the girl in. "You do the same, Sofia. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and watched as he left before smiling and sinking into the covers, her eyes closed as the storm continued around her. However, it didn't bother her, because she knew that even the worst storms would eventually end and pave a way to a bright new day.

The end


End file.
